


Dumbass got stabbed

by perseusjacksonjasongrace



Series: Jercy Oneshots & Drabbles [10]
Category: Percy Jackson and the Olympians - Rick Riordan, The Heroes of Olympus - Rick Riordan
Genre: M/M, percy can you stop getting stabbed please, pjjg fanfic, pjjg series
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-25
Updated: 2021-01-25
Packaged: 2021-03-17 18:54:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,452
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28979211
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/perseusjacksonjasongrace/pseuds/perseusjacksonjasongrace
Summary: Percy gets stabbed and goes to the safest place he knows
Relationships: Jason Grace/Percy Jackson, jercy
Series: Jercy Oneshots & Drabbles [10]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2125551
Comments: 2
Kudos: 75





	1. A fight in an alleyway

**Author's Note:**

> TW: mild violence  
> CW: stabbing, blood

Percy Jackson knew he was in trouble when he woke up this morning.

His alarm was blaring Led Zeppelin, his bed sheets were wrapped around his legs and his arm felt like dead weight after sleeping on it all night.

But none of these were actual problems. No, the problem was that Percy woke up with an ache in his chest. That ache that told you something was going to go very very wrong today.

He squeezed his eyes shut and splayed a hand over his chest; his heart was beating normally, ribs expanding and contracting with each breath.

He could never really explain this feeling but he had a routine whenever it came about.

Step 1: breathe. Long, deep, unhurried breathing

Step 2: call everyone you love. Just a _hi_ , and an _I’m thinking about you_ , and a soft _I love you._

Step 3: face the day with as big a smile as you can muster. No point in walking on egg shells.

Twenty minutes, and a dozen phone calls later Percy stepped out into a bright blue morning. His mom had managed to whip up Blueberry pancakes before rushing off to work and Paul, as always, had left a delicious cup of coffee on the breakfast bar.

Estelle had already been dropped off at day care but she had left souvenirs around the house as she did each morning. Her blanket over the chair, her toy wind-up car in the passage and her rattle on the couch. Percy smiled at the evidence of his little sister, and the ache in his chest loosened ever so slightly.

He left the house with his headphones in, a spare pack of ambrosia, and his mom’s note in his pocket— _see you later, have a good time at the movies. I love you._

He went to the beach, and walked up and down the streets of Brooklyn, and avoided Times Square at all costs, and stepped into Grand Central Station because the busyness calmed him in some odd way.

Finally it was time to meet the gang at the movies. Percy was excited to see them; they hadn’t hung out in weeks and he missed having them close. It was a heady feeling to know they were still together, still alive, even after so many near-death and literal-death experiences.

The movie, as expected when they were all together, was chaotic and loud and full of laughter. The only person missing was Jason, who had some project to finish before class started on Monday. Percy walked home feeling infinitely lighter.

He should have known better than to fall into a false sense of security. He also shouldn’t have been surprised at how well the monsters could still hide in New York.

The _thing_ came upon him so suddenly he didn’t have time to react before he was being hurled into a brick wall.

Groaning he pulled himself up and unleashed Riptide.

“Percy Jackson,” A voice hissed in the dark

“Oh so you’ve heard of me. Can’t say I’ve had the same pleasure in regards to you,” His voice dripped with sarcasm.

“You don’t need to know who I am, just that I’m very happy to be the one to take the great Percy Jackson down,” The hissing was closer now.

“Wait hold up, they think I’m great? Wow you think you’ve heard everything and something always comes along and surprises you huh?”

His teeth flashed in the gloom and he swung Riptide straight into the source of that hiss.

A screech that could shatter glass echoed through Percy’s head and before he could blink, a hot searing pain slashed across his abdomen.

“Not so great now Percy Jackson,”

Percy didn’t bother to reply and instead swung Riptide again. He missed. Again. Hit. Again. Slash. Again. Miss. Again. The creature turned to dust.

“Feeling pretty great now,” He smirked, breathing hard.

And now that the fight had ended he was painfully aware of the stab wound in his side.

Before he had time to think any further he was stumbling towards the street, trying to make it to a familiar building of apartments.

He was in too much pain to get to the ambrosia in his bag, too much pain to even think about it.

Sweat covered his neck, all his concentration narrowing down to putting one shaky foot in front of another, a single thought racking around in his brain.

Just get there, everything will be fine if I can just get there.

And finally the familiar block came into sight and Percy nearly cried in relief. He tried to move faster, tilting and swaying as he rushed towards the building and then up the stairs. Even now, in his dire state he wouldn’t risk the elevator. Small spaces were never an option, small spaces that played bad music were worse, and small spaces that represented the in and out of literal hell was an absolute hard no. So up the stairs he crashed, breathing hard, hand holding his side, eyes blurry from pain.

He reached the sixth floor and knocked on apartment eighteen. He gripped the doorway to hold himself steady, the adrenaline rushing out of him all at one go.

Soon enough he heard soft footsteps, then the lock was clicking and the door opened.

“Jase, hey bro,” Percy Jackson grinned.

He didn’t remember much after that. But he had seen those electric blue eyes and knew he would be safe. The last thing he felt was strong hands holding him up before he allowed himself to succumb to the darkness.

Jason Grace was here. Percy knew he would be fine.


	2. A bandage in the night

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jason is woken up at an ungodly hour to a friend who needs him.

Jason woke up with a start, eyes wide, heart racing, and hands already reaching for his dagger on the bedside table.

When his head finally cleared he realized the jarring noise that interrupted his nightmarish sleep was a knocking on the door.

Frowning, Jason checked the time, 2:50 am?

Who on earth is knocking on his door so late.

Once upon a time he would have assumed Piper but after they broke up he eventually learnt to stop hoping she’d show.

Shaking his head from his thoughts he stumbled out of bed and grabbed a hoodie as he walked to the door.

Although it was a clear night, he could smell the storm brewing. If he guessed he’d say it’d hit at around five in the morning, perfectly in time for his morning run. Just his luck he supposed.

Without further inspection through the open window, he yanked open the door to find a dark mop of hair and veined hands gripping the door frame.

“Jase, hey bro,” Percy Jackson grinned.

And although the smile looked pained there was a mischief in those sea green eyes that always struck Jason a little stupid.

“Percy uh, hey what are you— what are you doing here?”

“Just thought I’d sto—”

Before Percy could finish that sentence he collapsed on the doorstep.

“Holy Zeus!” Jason cursed, finally seeing the huge stain of blood steadily growing on Percy’s shirt.

“What did you do Jackson?” he yelled, dragging his friend inside and heaving him onto the couch.

Quickly he got to work grabbing ambrosia, gauze, and disinfectant. Jason hoped he wouldn’t have to do stitches because he wasn’t sure he could stomach that.

After realizing he couldn’t lift Percy’s arms up to pull his shirt over his head he mumbled a quick sorry and cut the shirt right down the middle.

If he were a better man he wouldn’t have stopped to stare at Percy’s bronzed chest or the hint of abs that looked positively lickable despite the blood… but he wasn’t a better man.

A few seconds later he found enough self control in him to tear his eyes away and get a look at the stab wound on his friend’s side. It was fairly deep but nothing ambrosia and a little bandaging couldn’t fix.

Jason got to work and before long Percy was out of danger zone and breathing more easily in his sleep. They would go to Camp Half-Blood tomorrow so Will could have a look and make sure everything was okay but for now Percy would certainly live through the night.

At least so that Jason could strangle him the next morning for getting stabbed.

After he put everything away he put a blanket over Percy and curled up on the opposite couch to keep an eye on him.

Jason fell asleep to the beautiful beginnings of a storm and the soft unhurried breathing of his friend next to him.

And as always when Percy Jackson was over, injured or well, the nightmares did not make an appearance in Jason Grace’s dreams.

**Author's Note:**

> Tell me all your thoughts beautiful human!


End file.
